The punishment: being a genie
by vegetanime
Summary: We all know that Vegeta isn't exactly a saint, even less when he was travelling through space for Frieza. What happens when someone looking for revenge has contacts with gods and manage to capture him? That he will have to suffer a punishment, of course.


It was a sunny and cheerful day of summer in the virgin forest. The greenish of the trees and grass, the shining crystalline water of the river which received it from a beautiful and tall waterfall, the different animals calmly doing their everyday life, the clean blue sky … It all seemed to come out of a perfectly done painting. Mount Paozu was showing its real beauty that day.

In a clearing there were two small buildings, one of them a traditional tiny Chinese house and the other one a more modern Hoi-Poi capsule home. In front of them there was a small vegetable garden full of different plants guarded by an odd-looking scarecrow, and not very far from there a barnyard could be seen.

Near the front door there was a man chopping wood. The man had jet black hair and a pale complexion, and smiled when a teenager with the same features as his came out from the house.

- Hey Gohan!

-Hi dad. Need any help?

-No, I've already finished.

-Great, I'll help you carrying this inside. Mum's waiting so she can start preparing lunch.

-Mmm... Lunch…- Son Goku repeated with a small drop of drool falling from his mouth.

-Jajajaja.-the young man laughed-Oh, dad, you'll never change! Come on, let's take it inside.

Both father and son entered the kitchen with firewood in their arms. There was Chichi, with her usual traditional dress and black hair put up in a bun, peeling some vegetables they had taken from their garden.

-Hey, Chi! Here's the wood you needed! – the cheerful saiyan said happily.

-Good. Put it over there and light it.- the woman said with a frown.

The men put the wood down and Gohan lighted it, while Goku got closer to his wife and peeked from behind her shoulder. His mouth started to water when he saw the food being prepared.

-What are you preparing for lunch, Chi?

-Can't you even wait till I finish? - the black-haired human told him off stomping the knife she was cutting with stronger that it was necessary.

-So-sorry, Chi.-the pale saiyan said scared, backing off from his mate.

-Go help Gohan lay the table.

-Y-yes. Gohan! What do I do?- he asked quickly turning to his oldest son.

-Take 5 forks, 5 knifes and 2 spoons, please.- the teen answered, carrying some plates to the table.

-'kay!

Chichi sighed- Goten and Dad should be coming soon from fishing. I hope this time they've listened to me and haven't taken that monstrous big fish. - She whispered, looking through the window.

-Mum! We're home!- the 9 year old boy said happily opening the front door with a basket in his hand.

- Sorry we're this late, everybody! But finding smaller fish in that river is more difficult than finding those huge ones.- offered the horned- caped giant.

-It's okay. Bring them here. Gohan, help me cleaning them.- The only woman in the house said to his eldest and most competent son.

-Yes, Mum.

Mother and son worked quickly as the rest of the family finished the rest. When lunch was ready everybody sat down at the table.

-Let's eat!- shouted excitedly the saiyans.

When they were about to sank their teeth into the deliciously cooked fish Goku suddenly jumped to his feet.

-Dad…?- asked confused the teen.

-King Kai? Is that you? Hey! Long time no see, huh?- the cheerful saiyan spoke.

-Dad? Who are you talking to?- the small kid furrowed his brows in confusion.

-He's talking to a god telepathically, Goten.- the elder told him.

_-Goku! This is no time for greetings!-_the voice of the usually joker god alerted him.

- Is there any problem with Earth?- he asked suddenly very serious.

-_Mmm… no…This doesn't have anything to do with Earth… I really shouldn't be telling you this, but… I'm a bit worried about him…_

The full- blooded saiyan sighed relieved, but instantly frowned- Worried? Who worries you?- he heard the deity sighing.

-Vegeta.

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and sat straight in the bed she had been sleeping in. She looked at her side and found no one, so she tried hearing something. She heard water running. It came from the closed door of the bathroom. Smiling, she got up and walked to it. She opened the door and entered, facing the back of the man in the shower. She quietly got rid of the night- clothes covering her body and approached him.

- It was about time you woke up, you lazy-ass.

-Oww… I wanted to surprise you for once!- she pouted entering the shower where he was.

-You should already know that isn't possible. - the man said without turning around to face her and grapping his hand around a bottle of shampoo.

Before he could open it, she took it and poured some of the moisture in her hand and left the bottle in its place. She began passing her hand through his hair, caressing and scratching it while she spread the shampoo.

The man let her work without objection. He grunted quietly in content. He let her turn his head every time she needed to see another angle of it in order to spread properly. He even allowed her to push it roughly forwards into the stream of water to get rid of the substance while she giggled. Smirking wickedly, he turned around and hugged her tightly, pulling her into the jet with him.

-Now's your turn. - the woman told him turning around in his grip and giving him her own bottle of shampoo. The man poured the pinkish, flower-scented liquid in his hand and did the same his mate had done before, being careful as not to let it slip into her eyes. She started talking about her ideas and problems at work. She hadn't had the time last night, as each other was the only thing in their minds while they worked out in their bed. There were not many the times he would actually take real interest in what she had to say in that particular matter, but he listened nonetheless. After all, they ran the company almost together. After a teasing he made about one of her ideas that ended up with the woman pushing his head under the stream while he laughed at her tantrum and almost drowned. They finished bathing each other and stepped out of the bathroom. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a blue T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. It felt good to be in casual clothes, rather than formal suits she had to wear when working in her office. That's why she took the opportunity of wearing more comfortable clothes when she took days off, like that day. She let the towel slip from her frame and dressed intoa white bra and a pair of panties. She was about to put her shorts on when she felt a hand on her wrist. Soon she felt another wrapping around her waist from behind as she giggled.

- Mmm? Didn't you have enough last night?- she asked leaning herself against the rock-hard chest of the man behind her.

-That's an idiotic question to make.- he said in her ear with that sexy husky voice of his.

She giggled again as she caressed her man's strange-feeling hair and he brought his hand up and down her belly. The movement made goose bumps rise where ever the warm touch passed by. She felt light kisses in her neck quickly followed by licks.

The hot, wet appendage trailed damp paths while the woman leaned even more in her lover's body, enjoying every move he made.

A sudden grunt alerted her. It came from her mate, but it wasn't one of pleasure or anticipation as they should have been in that situation. It was an annoyed one.

-Um? What's wrong?- she asked turning to him, sensing something was off.

- _Your_ moronic friends. They are here.- he said in an annoyed voice, realising her and walking away. He still had the towel as only cover for his nudity.

-Oh, really! That's great! It was quite a lot of time we didn't see them, huh? Who has come?

- Almost everybody.

-Great!- she said happily while she finished getting dressed.- I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to visit them!

- Yes. Continue thinking they have come just to pay a visit.- he mumbled throwing the towel to the bed.

A ring was heard somewhere in the house.

-I'll go right now. Don't be long!- she said waving to him and stepping out of their bedroom.

She run down the stairs and crossed the big living room to open the door.

-Hi Bulma!- the cheerful man hugged her.

- Hello Goku! Long time no see!

-Bulma! Nice to see you!

The woman broke from his best friend's bear-hug to see the rest of her friends. His mate had been right, almost everyone was there: Goku's wife and elder son, Crilin and his family, Piccolo, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi… Even Videl had come along.

-Hi everybody! Why don't you come in?- she asked stepping from the door and guiding them to the huge, nice room. After gritting all of her friends she ordered a domestic robot to bring some drinks and biscuits to the table that was in the middle of the comfy sofas of her living room where everyone had sat.

-Hey! Where's Vegeta?- Crilin tried to sound casual.

- His upstairs. He'll come down in no time. So… How's that you've all coordinate yourselves to drop by?- she questioned arching an eyebrow. Obviously there was something going on.

- Well, about that…

-Do we need any reasons to come and visit our friends?- Yamcha said with a nervous smile.

Bulma looked at them scepticaly.

-Yeah! We were just passing by and…- the eldest, glassed man started when he was cut off by the namekian.

-Drop it!- he said in a serious tone. He then looked at Goku in a severe manner that made the young saiyan move nervously.

-You see, Bulma. We've come here to talk about… Vegeta .- he finally said scratching the back of his head.

-What? Talk about Vegeta?- she blinked her eyes trying to understand.

-Well, you see… About him… I…- he was cut off by light sound steps coming from the stairs. Everyone turned to face it.

Vegeta appeared with some casual and summer clothes, surprising the majority of them. In the few meetings he had actually attended he always wore his battle uniform or covering, long earthling clothes. But that day, wearing some slightly-loose beige slacks and an open- throated dark green shirt, walking to them with dark flip flops on his feet, a tired and annoyed expression on his face, taking a can of beer before dropping onto the sofa between Gohan and armrest, he looked too… human? Normal?

The boy smiled to him, gesture he returned with a nod. Opening the can and bringing it to his lips, he said in a bored and annoyed tone:

- Hmpf, you're all such pests. You can't even have a screw at ease without some annoying guys interrumping.

The comment made almost every present member blush.

-Vegeta!- his wife shrieked.

-Ha! Such a vulgar man.- Chichi commented, indignant.

-Such a prude.- the saiyan answered drinking the beverage, making some of the gang's crew chuckle.-So, you were saying?

Although it was not usual in him, Goku was quite nervous. He looked at Piccolo, who nodded at him. He took a deep breath and started telling what had happened that morning.

-Well, you see, we were having lunch when…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-What! Vegeta! What's so wrong with him to have you so worried!- the pale full-blooded saiyan yelled in shock._

_-Well… You know that Vegeta wasn't exactly a saint…well, he still isn't, really… well! The point was that he made a lot of enemies during his time working for Frieza. This usually wouldn't be any problem, because his enemies can't make too much harm, but this time… it's different. Some of his enemies are highly ranked in our world and got contacts between gods. They've asked to take Vegeta to court to get punished for whatever he did!_

_-What! But why now?- the number one of the universe complained._

_-I don't know, Goku, but I can't tell you anymore. I shouldn't be doing this, really. I recommend you to gather the whole team, just in case._

_-But are they that strong?_

_-Have you been listening, you dumbass! They aren't physically strong, but they can make the gods take Vegeta to court! _

_-Court? Is there a court in the other world? I thought the only one who could decide anything was Endakaiosama , and only when someone died.- he confusedly said scratching the back of his head._

_-This is different. This court tries people for committing a crime against deities. It's very unusual because gods and goddesses don't go to the living word very often._

_-But… didn't you just say they weren't gods?_

_-Ains… Goku, just trust me. I'm sure the others will understand faster and help you. Keep an eye on Vegeta! I know he's strong and all, but… just in case._

_-'kay. Thank you, King Kai. _

_-You're welcome. But don't tell anybody I told you!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The room was silent, while the gang let the couple swallow the information.

-It… doesn't make sense.- the blue- haired beauty said quietly, gazing her husband, who had an shadowy face that didn't let see his eyes.

-So… you're telling me someone's after me…- the whole gang nodded, a little frightened with the reaction of the most temperamental man known alive.- and you've all come here… just for that?- he said releasing a short laugh that made a lot of them jump- you must really like the appetizers the robots serve around here!

-Vegeta! Will you take this seriously! They said gods were involved, for Kami's sake!

-Vegeta, Bulma's right. I've never heard of this kind of court, not me nor kami. If it's so unknown is because it's only used for strange and important cases. And in this case, important is synonym for dangerous. You'll surely be in danger and you know it. Do not take this lightly.

-Yeah, you listen to him, Vegeta. And wipe that confident smirk from your face!- his blue haired wife told him off.

-Yes, mother.- he said mockingly, his smirk spreading while taking another sip to his can.

-Really, Vegeta!

- So what if they are after me? It's not the first time. Although I'm surprised they are still interested in looking for me after so much time. But even with that, what does your presence here change? It's not like you could do anything, ne, Namek?- he let them know with a sarcastic smirk in his face.

-But it will be better than being alone! I mean, it'd be easier for you not having to control everything like a paranoid. Don't you think so?- Gohan told him with a pleasant smile.

-Hmpf. Whatever kid.- the eldest saiyan retorted frowning deeper and getting up, trying to ignore the little smirk said kid had on his face.- Now, if our dear guests have no objection, I may retire to the kitchen. Do not miss me too much, please- he added mockingly heading to the corridor.

His behaviour left more than one member of the gang with the jaw on the floor.

-Ugg! This man is absolutely impossible! Either he is serious and in that stoic-mode of his or he's in this badass joker one. Why won't he take things seriously?

-Calm down, Bulma. Maybe he's right.- Crilin said trying to calm his fierce friend He's very strong after all, much more than most of us. What will our presence change? We are all worried about him, but maybe-

- Speak for yourself.- his beautiful wife cut him.- If he's stupid enough to let anyone get him, he can't call himself a warrior.

-Don't worry about him, he knows what he's doing.- both Son father and son said with a grin on their faces.

-I hope you're right.- the namekian said sighing "_ If got a bad feeling about this."_

-Hmpf.- the saiyan snorted aloud walking down the corridor. _"Who do they think they are? As if I needed their help. I'm no child to babysit, dammit." _He thought frowning in annoyance. _"And if those after me are those who I am thinking in, it won't be as easy to…"_

A sudden hum noise took him out of his thoughts. He turned around as it drew louder.

He widened his eyes when he saw the purple and bluish vortex getting closer to him. He gave a step back trying to get away from it but an attraction force wouldn't let him go any further.

And then a big, light blue hand came out of it and gripped his wrist.

- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!

The shout silenced the lively conversation the gang was having. Some of them, like Roshi or Oolong, almost choked with their biscuits.

-That was Vegeta's voice!- the always useful Yamcha pointed out the obvious.

-Maybe something happened?- asked Gohan.

-Here, in his own home? Na, I don't think so. Otherwise we'd have sensed a ki or something.- his father said shaking his hand up and down, in a gesture that rested importance to the matter.

-Well, I don't really know him very well,- Videl started- but he doesn't seem the kind of person who shouts without any re-

She was cut by another scream and a spike in the saiyan's ki.

-LET GO OF ME, FUCKER, LET G-

Only silence could be heard as they felt his ki disappearing.

-VEGETA!- Goku shouted. Worried for his friend, he jumped and ran through the corridors his elder companion had gone through merely minutes before.

-Dammit, I knew it.- Piccolo mumbled lowly as he and Gohan went running after the hero, with the other fighters and Bulma right behind ,and the rest after them.

When they arrived where the Earth saiyan was, they found him staring at the floor, where there was a huge burn spot had spread as if coming from the same thing. A thing that now wasn't there.

The blue haired genius lifted her hand to her mouth.

-Ohmygod, Vegeta…

The namekian sighed.

-I suppose we'll have to talk to Dende and see if he's able to contact the gods.

His pupil nodded, still looking at his father and the spot on the floor.

-I'm sorry, Vegeta.- he whispered lowly, not wanting anyone to hear, although his tutor and friend Piccolo did.

"_Don't worry kid. We're talking about Vegeta here. I still don't know how, but he always manages to get out of trouble and evade authorities alive and kicking."_

Gohan smiled at his tutor. He was right after all.


End file.
